Featherpelt
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Featherpaw |warrior=Featherpelt |queen=Featherpelt |mother=Sedgewhisker |father=Emberfoot |sister=Larkwing |mate=Oatclaw |daughters=Whistlepaw, Songpaw |son=Flutterpaw |mentor=Crowfeather |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Dovewing's Silence, ''A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown}} Featherpelt is a gray tabby she-cat. Featherpelt is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born to Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker and had a sister, Larkwing. As an apprentice, Featherpaw was mentored by Crowfeather and was injured by stoats. She earned her warrior name, Featherpelt, and gave birth to Oatclaw's kits, Whistlepaw, Songpaw and Flutterpaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Gorsetail leads Featherpelt and Oatclaw over to where Crowfeather is arguing with the ThunderClan cats trying to see Onestar. They are are behind their patrol leader, eyeing Bramblestar and his patrol warily. She and Oatclaw flank the ThunderClan warriors after Gorsetail allows them to come to WindClan's camp. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Alderheart meets Featherpelt, Hootwhisker, and Larkwing while searching for watermint, and Featherpelt asks him if he is on his way to see Harestar. He explains that they're going to collect watermint, and she and her Clanmates accompany the ThunderClan patrol to do it together. Featherpelt apologizes for their other supply running out, saying that WindClan has the sickness and must've used it all. They pass the horseplace, and she comments that there's a really strong scent of horse. Featherpelt suggests that they take a different route, but Sparkpelt objects, and they continue their course. The patrol is frightened by a horse kit and scatter, with Featherpelt dashing into the shallows of the lake. When they reach the border stream, she collects watermint for WindClan's supply. :When Twigpaw and Finpaw sneak out of ThunderClan camp to hunt, Twigpaw falls into the WindClan border stream. She pulls herself out on the wrong side, and is confronted by a WindClan hunting patrol consisting of Featherpelt, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw. They are hostile, and she quickly explains what happened. Featherpelt insists that they take Twigpaw and Finpaw back to camp, and orders Smokepaw to go and tell Harestar what happened. The WindClan she-cat says that Emberfoot will come with her, and despite the apprentices' protests, both warriors jump across the stream. Twigpaw and Finpaw reluctantly let Emberfoot and Featherpelt lead them back to ThunderClan. When in camp, Featherpelt says that some of WindClan's warriors might not have been so lenient, and Bramblestar apologizes and offers to make it up. They seem pacified by the solution and leave camp. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : She has taken Oatclaw as a mate, and is now a queen nursing Whistlekit, Songkit, and Flutterkit. The Silent Thaw : Her kits have become apprentices. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Featherpaw is seen sharing a vole with Hootpaw and Slightpaw, and when Crowfeather tells her they are going hunting, she asks if they can join her denmates and their mentors. Not wanting to disappoint his apprentice, Crowfeather agrees. He instructs Featherpaw to watch Nightcloud as she chases after a rabbit, and asks why she doesn't lose step when it changes its direction. Featherpaw is unsure, and Crowfeather answers that it's because a good hunter is always thinking. Featherpaw fixes her gaze on Nightcloud, exclaiming she's great. After spotting a hare, Harespring asks the apprentices what the problem is, and Featherpaw waves her tail excitedly, and quietly murmurs that the breeze is blowing from them to the hare. When they approach the tunnels, all the apprentices are told to stay back, however, Featherpaw cranes her neck to peer into the entrance. Crowfeather is advising Featherpaw on how to pounce on a rock, but is interrupted by Hootpaw yowling. Shaken up, Hootpaw claims to have seen a glowing white cat in the tunnel entrance, and Featherpaw and Slightpaw begin looking apprehensive, glancing at the entrance, as if expecting something to come charging toward them from the darkness. :As they head back to camp, Crowfeather reassures her that everything will be all right, and she mumbles around her prey that she knows, but she wishes they could be sure of what Hootpaw saw. Crowfeather tells her that whatever it is, WindClan will deal with it. Her tail shoots up and her eyes clear, and she agrees, saying WindClan can deal with anything. Later, Featherpaw and Hootpaw are wrestling in the grass, laughing and taunting each other. Crowfeather scolds them, then they go out to hunt. :Crowfeather decides they will try a new technique where Hootpaw will hide behind a bush, then crunch the snow beneath his paws to scare the prey, while Featherpaw surprises it and gives the killing blow. When a mouse finally appears, Hootpaw slips in the snow and falls on his back, and Featherpaw doubles over with amusement. She makes an attempt to snatch the mouse, but fails, her attention still fixed on Hootpaw. As the prey goes back into its hole, Featherpaw and Hootpaw dissolve into laughter, and Crowfeather gives them a harsh scolding, which makes Featherpaw look ashamed. They go and try the technique again. :Featherpaw agrees with her Clanmates that the Dark Forest cats should be exiled, and Crowfeather is shocked to hear rumors are spreading among the impressionable apprentices. She then goes hunting with Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Hootpaw, and Larkwing. Crowfeather gives her and Hootpaw a training session together, however, the session is cut short when Breezepelt is injured by the stoats. Featherpaw races to the medicine den to alert Kestrelflight, and is hovering outside the den with Hootpaw and Heathertail to see how Breezepelt is doing. :An attack on the stoats is planned and Onestar orders the apprentices to stay out of it, but Harespring suggests they let them join in with the training, which Featherpaw is excited for. Crowfeather tells her to be bold and strike out faster, and she nods vigorously, returning to her practice with Oatpaw. She knocks her denmate to the ground and leaps on top of him with a yowl of triumph, and Crowfeather praises her. While the apprentices talk about the stoats, Featherpaw comments that Breezepelt was so brave to fight them alone. :Despite being ordered to stay out of the attack, Featherpaw and the apprentices join anyway. She manages to chase a stoat off, but is attacked by more and badly injured. Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker blame Crowfeather after he told her to be bold. He feels guilty and sits with her, and when she wakes, he apologizes for putting her in danger. Featherpaw interrupts him, saying he gave good advice, and it was her and the other apprentices idea to join the battle, that they angry at being left out. She tells him he is the best mentor in all of the Clans. Emberfoot asks Crowfeather to just be a little more careful with his daughter's training in the future, and Crowfeather promises to do everything he can to protect her. :When Hootpaw sees a monster for the first time, he bounces up and down, excited to tell Featherpaw and his denmates about it. Later, Featherpaw heals from her injuries and goes hunting with Crowfeather, catching a rabbit. Back at camp, Featherpaw's tail droops when Crowfeather tells her to help her denmates clear the elders bedding, but she brightens up when he says to tell them that he said she made the best catch of the season. She later helps Crowfeather block one of the tunnel entrances with stones. Bramblestar's Storm :Featherpaw is a WindClan apprentice, with her mentor being Crowfeather. :As Bramblestar heads back from going through the border, a WindClan patrol appears. Featherpaw is present with her mentor, along with Furzepelt and Gorsetail. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now a queen in the nursery. When Harestar suggests moving the borders, he brings up that Featherpelt is expecting kits. Squirrelflight spots Featherpelt, heavily expecting, and Gorsetail sharing prey in WindClan's camp. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur.Revealed on Kate's blog *In an early draft of Kate Cary's allegiances, Fernstripe was listed as her sister. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Oatclaw: Daughters: :Whistlepaw: :Songpaw: Son: :Flutterpaw: Mother: :Sedgewhisker: Father: :Emberfoot: Sisters: :Larkwing: Grandmother: :Gorsetail: Grandfather: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Aunts: :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: Tree External links * Notes and references de:Federpelzru:Пухогривкаfr:Featherpeltfi:Featherpelt Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Queens Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters